


Ten Things You Didn't Know: Silmarillion Edition

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Ten things you didn't know about Elves.





	1. Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten things you didn't know about Elves.

Maedhros farts rainbows.

Maglor is actually tone deaf.

Aredhel has a fetish for being pierced.

Maeglin has altophobia.

Amrod and Amras were born on different days.

Idril likes putting people in embarrassing situations.

For most of his life, Feanor was constipated. The reason his body burst into flames is because all freeways came loose just before his death.

Nerdanel liked making miniature figurines of all the people she knew. Then she played kinky games with them.

Eol has OCD.

Turgon is xenophobic. Hurin and Huor are the exceptions.


	2. Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten things you didn't know about Men

Turin isn't cursed. The reason he is so unlucky is because he makes subpar decisions and doesn't listen to others.

Tuor is on the opposite end of the spectrum. He is extremely lucky and everything he does ends with success.

Urwen actually means 'Fire Maiden'.

Hurin is an accomplished snarker.

Beren is the forefather of many, many, characters.

Tar-Miriel is alive.

So is Nienor.

Faramir likes playing chess on a regular basis.

Eowyn is his favorite partner. They take turns letting each other win.

Beruthiel is a genuine cat lover and a cinnamon roll. Reports on her alleged cruelty have been greatly exaggerated.


End file.
